Dragon
Dragons are more of a group of races rather than a specific race. These creatures are known for their sheer power and amazing abilities, albiet at a high mana cost. Originally, Dragons existed only for the Fire Civilization under "Armored Dragon", but over time other kinds of dragons have been introduced to the other civilizations. The fire civilization race of Fire Bird contains creatures that give effects and protect other dragons. It shoul be noted that Dragonoids don't count as creatures with "Dragon" in their race. Kinds of dragons known, in order of appearance: *'Fire': Armored Dragon and Volcano Dragon *'Darkness': Zombie Dragon and Dragon Zombie *'Nature': Earth Dragon *'Water': Poseidia Dragon *'Light': Apollonia Dragon *'Rainbow': World Dragon Support * Bazradyuda, Dark Divine Dragon (Whenever this creature would be destroyed, you may discard a Dragon from your hand instead) * Ultimate Dragon (+5000 for each of your other Dragons; Crew breaker—Dragon) * Overkill Zero Dragon (Your Dragons get power attacker +5000) * Totto Pipicchi (All Dragons gain speed attacker) * Infinity Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame (Your Dragons and Phoenixes can attack untapped creatures) * Samurai Lupia (Your Dragons may cost 1 less) * Poppo "Yatarou" Pappi (Saver: Dragon or Samurai) * Super Dragon Machine Dolzark (Whenever another of your Dragons attacks, put an opponent's creature that has 5000 power or less into his mana zone) * Scream Slicer, Shadow of Fear (Whenever you summon a Dragonoid or a Dragon, destroy the creature that has the less power) * Chitta Peloru (Dragons can attack untapped creatures) * Lupia Lapia (your Dragons cost 1 less to summon) * Necrodragon Gilgazames (Life Gate: Dragon) * Poppi Rakki (Your opponent can't choose your Dragons as target) * Cerulean Dagger Dragon (When put into battle zone, you may draw a card for each of your Dragons) * Flaming Jet Dragon (Thrilling Three: Dragon This creature breaks an additional Shield this turn) * Spear Lupia (When destroyed, you may add a Dragon from your deck to your hand) * Spiritual Star Dragon (When put in battle zone, add a creature that evolves from a Dragon from your deck to your hand) * Master Lupia, Temporal Wing (Your Dragons cost 1 less for each of your "Lupias"; Awaken: At the start of your turn, if you control 3 or more Dragons, flip this creature) * Psychic NEX, the Awakened Blue Flame (Your Dragons break an additional shield for each of your "Lupias") * Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor (When attacking, reveal your deck's top card, if it's a non-evolution Dragon, you may summon it) * Rising NEX, the Enlightened (When destroyed, you may summon a non-evolution Dragon from your graveyard) * Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon * Connected Dragonic Poison (Destroy an opponent's creature and an additional for each of your Dragons and Phoenixes) * Blossom Shower (For each of your Dragons and Phoenixes you may return a card from your mana zone to your hand) * Wave Lance (Return 1 creature to it's owners hand, if it is a Dragon, draw a card) * Celestrial Arc (Put a Dragon or Phoenix from the battle zone face-down into its owner's shield zone) * Fortress NEX, Assault Fortress Creatures that evolve from Dragons * Überdragon Bajula * Super Terradragon Bailas Gale * Supernova Dragon Battle Neptaras (Thrilling Three: Dragon Add a card from your deck to your hand) * Asteroid Luxus, Shower of Light (Vortex Evolution—2 of your Tyranno Drakes, Fire Birds, and/or Dragons; Meteorburn —> Take a Dragon or Phoenix from your deck to your hand) * Swordflash Galaxy, Super Champ (Vortex Evolution—2 of your Angel Commands and/or Dragons; Meteorburn—Dragon: untap this card) * Super Dragonic Spirit Volgailsak (Put on 1 of your Dragons or Tyranno Drakes; When attacking while there is a Dragon under it, you may destroy an opponent's creatures with less power than this creature that isn't an Armored Dragon or Tyranno Drake) * Fatal Spiral, Super Infinite Dragon (Super Infinite Evolution—Put on 1 or more of your Origins or Dragons) Category:Armored Dragon Category:Apollonia Dragon Category:Earth Dragon Category:Poseidia Dragon Category:Volcano Dragon Category:Zombie Dragon Category:World Dragon Category:Race Category:Dragon